


旅途

by AA53458



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA53458/pseuds/AA53458





	旅途

8

刺眼的阳光刚好射进湖水水面上形成一个耀眼的光面，但丁就这样被刺眼的光弄醒。还有些迷糊的打了个哈欠时总觉得肩膀有种沉重的感脖子还带有被毛发扎到刺痒，他马上揉了揉眼睛不敢相信的是维吉尔居然靠在肩膀上睡着了。

似乎是因为被自己的笨手笨脚的动作吵醒了他，但丁不再乱动看样子他的亲哥哥还很贴心的盖上了自己的风衣，毕竟那件红色的被两兄弟坐着说不定印上了两个屁股印。

本来还觉得感动可惜一股风吹过维吉尔把唯一一点点盖在但丁身上的风衣都夺走了，自顾自的闭着眼皱起眉头睡着。鼻梁上皮肤微微褶皱起说是报复还是说时间刚刚好，但丁很不争气的在这个时候往维吉尔的脑袋上打了个喷嚏。

正当想用手指揉了揉自己的鼻子的时候，靠在肩膀上的人用了几乎要杀死他的眼神瞪着。但丁本能的吞了口口水有种大难临头的感觉穿过了脑子，这时候他马上用维吉尔的风衣把怀里的人包的严严实实。

“睡醒了？天气冷了哥你多穿点。”

他一脸笑容满脸用真诚的目光也是没办法不被揍上一拳，难得的自己的亲哥毫无防备的睡在旁边居然是那么的不争气，现在的他只能暗暗的叹了口气。

还想说点什么的这时肩膀的不再沉重，维吉尔正想起身去拿烤干的裤子时却被但丁一把拉回怀里，这会刚好一下子坐到了但丁腿上。而在但丁的视觉角度上维吉尔那一个跌坐转身怒瞪着他的模样简直指戳心房，尤其那对比自己纤细的长腿就算是风衣没办法掩盖。

我们真的是双胞胎兄弟吗？但丁居然想着这种傻瓜问题，但是双手比脑子反应还要快早早就抱紧了维吉尔甚至已经抚摸上了他的身躯，即使维吉尔去抓住但丁在乱摸的手也没办法手指在自己身上点火，还捏住了胸口前的乳尖被揉搓到挺立这时候他只能拼命的忍耐着想要发出呻吟的欲望。

“...你在搞什么！”

他试图把自己的声音听起来整定装出非常恼火的语气，结果在但丁听来更是起到火上浇油的作用。维吉尔不敢相信他居然会在这种荒郊野岭中想干这种事，越想越生气却没料到对方的手居然捂住了自己双眼，视线一下变黑暗和无所适从。

连自己也不知道为什么要这么做的时候才明白原来用下半身去思考是还那么的爽快，尤其是面对维吉尔很多时候他就根本没办法去想，而行动上早就代替过脑子。但丁还埋怨过维吉尔总是有那种该死的吸引力。

当但丁胡乱的把另一只手的手指伸进对方的嘴里企图蹭到点唾液，可维吉尔非常不配合的用力咬了几口还咬出血，手指头就这样沾上了维吉尔的唾液与但丁少量的血。

面对手指上的疼痛感他直接无视，依旧捂住维吉尔的双眼任凭他不停地挣脱也没有松手的意思，直到手指有些强硬的插进了对方身体里面时才开始动作变了。怀里的人差点要尖叫出来没能听到但丁觉得非常可惜，然后就开始恶意的抽动起来，尤其大家下半身都没有穿对于他俩来说行动会更加方便。

但丁感受到里面柔软的肉壁那股紧致感带来的湿润是他从未想过的，自己的亲哥哥居然有着一副敏感的身体直到现在怀里的人妄想通过扭动腰杆去摆脱，可惜但丁只要再往前深入维吉尔的身体就颤抖的更加厉害。

“看看你维吉尔，其实很想要是吧？”

对方还故意的在维吉尔的耳边轻轻的说道，气息直接打在耳背上接下来就加上了嘴唇的啃咬。耳朵很快就染上了红色，下身手指的来回抽动像极了在性交动作是那么的用力跟快速，维吉尔的嘴里呻吟声没办法再吞进肚子里时也忍不住叫出几声。

这种声音无疑是对但丁带来刺激更像是一种鼓舞，也因为这样他的耐心一下子被消磨干净，尽管里面的依旧还不够放松可他的理智没办法再让他退后半步，接下他就抽出的手指隐约能看到穴口边的嫩肉，接下就该扶着自己早就竖的老高的欲望去磨蹭着。

维吉尔觉得自己像中了邪一般，明明他不愿意也从未想过跟自己的亲弟弟会跨越这条几乎不可能的线，可是但丁现在就要打破自己的心理防线。对于对方一步步的亲密接触后，自己也好像迷恋上这种模糊的暧昧关系，从火车上那种看似要发生点什么，直到教堂也允许了但丁想要对自己做的事后关系就这样变了。

可惜臀缝上的触感已经没有时间让维吉尔再去想得更多了，因为那根燥热的老二在他分神时直接贯，接下来那种占满感与不适跟疼痛同时出现在了自己屁股处。现在的他只能无助的长着嘴试图努力咽下着难以自信的呻吟。

接下来就像是但丁的自由发挥时间，他的哥哥正在自己的怀里难受的喘息，那种温暖的紧致感差点让他把持不住不过他还是给了几秒钟好让他熟悉一下那根老二。恶魔的耐心可是不怎么好，在性欲的诱惑下但丁就开始胆大妄为的摆动起腰杆，那种一上来就是加速进攻的方式非常符合它主人的性格。

“感觉还不错啊..维吉尔。你不仅有双好腿而且还有个磨人的屁股。”

即时双眼被捂住但是从但丁抚摸上身体的动作脑海里慢慢的浮现出想象中的画面，自己正坐在但丁的肉棒上腰间还被他握住，背脊处时不时磨蹭到他胸膛的让人发痒的胸毛，接下来对方像野兽般撕咬着自己的肩膀同时还能感受到扎人的胡渣。

这些就算是没有看在眼里就已经能知道身后的弟弟都在他身上做什么了，明明是想去拒绝结果双手只是紧紧的抓着对方的手，明明是不愿意可是当每次被用力往上顶撞时腰间居然会跟着往上挺懂像是在配合。

”...但...啊...但...丁...啊！”

在但丁看来维吉尔只不过是那种欲迎还拒死要面子而已，而他现在所做的是也只不过差维吉尔嘴上口头答应那会功夫，倒不如自己亲自来捅破维吉尔那块不应该发生的薄膜，他迟早也要面对只不过这次是他带头。

直到每次撞击到深处就好像在不停的提醒着维吉尔，你屁股含着根你亲弟弟裤裆里的东西的这种想法在折磨着他。本该握住了腰间的手忽然伸向了他开始冒出粘液的欲望上，但丁手中的老茧更是不停的刺激下迫使他缴械。

他高傲的灵魂、血缘的联系被这种背德的事深深的撕开留下了没法磨灭的痛苦，同时也因为这样身体却接受了但丁带给他的刺激与快感而感到羞耻。

这时的他正被着无形的力量拉扯着两边可惜两边都不想放弃，在挣扎中双眼冒出人生中屈指可数的泪水。而但丁差点被兄弟性感独特的肉体上带来的快感冲昏了头，一时间更是没忍住直接释放在了维吉尔的体内，自己的阴茎还很色情的滑了出来这个屁股都沾上了他的精液。

好吧，看来会被毒打一顿的想法很快就消失了，因为他发现维吉尔的眼泪沾到了自己的手掌心，但丁整个人被他哥哥直接吓坏了还有些不自然试图用最温柔的动作把人抱在怀里，当他把捂住维吉尔眼睛的手拿开的时候还有些笨拙。

他还在紧闭着双眼但是眼眶周围都微微发红，不难看出来他刚刚轻轻的哭过只是声音很小但丁也没有即时发现，看着他的样子仿佛自己回到了小时候。明明自己才是家里最爱哭的，而维吉尔总是强忍着反而只会睁大眼睛任由泪水滚落，那种日子也只能在两个人的记忆里。

但丁忍不住露出的沉溺表情亲吻起他的眼眶，试图安抚着怀里的人可是他并不知道维吉尔不想睁开双眼，只是单存的不想睁开第一个看到的会是但丁。可惜的是他弟弟嘴边长的胡渣不停的在骚扰着，睁开眼还是那张让人讨厌的嘴脸。

“别哭了。”

“...我没有哭。”

“嗯，我知道。”


End file.
